battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation City (Collaboration Event)
Annihilation City (消滅都市 shōmetsu toshi), received a version 2, is an action game published by WRIGHT FLYER STUDIOS has a collaboration event with Battle Cats. Latest Collab period: May 29th, 2017 (11:00) to June 12th, 2017 (23:59) 2017 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' The exclusive Gacha for this collab is on during this period. To spin it, the player need to switch to this Gacha on the top-left of the screen. This time, in addition to Mysterious Girl Yuki and Crazed Yuki, an Uber Rare palette swap of her was created, named Lost World Yuki. :*This Gacha also discharges other Cats (those common Rares and Super Rares). :*Yukis won't appear in other Gacha, but they are also not guaranteed to drop. :*The player needs to update the game to version 6.1 in order for this Gacha to appear. *'Collaboration Stages' Collaboration Stages can be accessed in the Stories of Legend menu, where it stores all sort of event stages. This collab has 3 "Chapters", when the collab start, only one "Chapter" can be seen, the second and the third one will be added after two days, one after another, and they are all Timed Stages. There is a chance to get the Rare Cat(s) (?) Takuya and Yuki upon clearing these levels, the chance is higher in more difficult level, but using a Treasure Radar in one of these levels to get them instantly. :*Takuya and Yuki is stored in the Rare Cat tab, from the Upgrade menu. :*Players who already unlocked Takuya and Yuki can just ignore this part. If the player want to get the third form of Takuya and Yuki for their collection, their Awakened Stage is available 3 days after "Chapter 3". :*They need to be at level 20 or higher to evolve. Done in the Upgrade menu A new collaboration stage is introduced, which is available to play the same time as the Awakened Stage above. This new stage has a new Rare drop named "Red-haired Snow Cat" (赤髪のゆきにゃん). The deal to get this Cat is the same as Takuya and Yuki. *'Benefits from Annihilation City' There are 1 more exclusive Cat from this collaboration, the player needs to complete some specific quests in Annihilation City: *'' Clear ストーリークエスト（1章4話）「好きだからよ」 to get Snow Cat, 1 Rare Ticket an 30 Cat Food. ''* Clear コラボクエスト「（中級）にゃんこ軍団の秘密」 to get 30000 XP and 50 Cat Food. *'' Clear コラボクエスト「（上級）侵略のにゃんこ軍団」 to get 3 Silver Tickets. To get all the rewards, from the Menu screen of Annihilation City app →「その他」（右下のボタン）→「特典」→「にゃんこ大戦争復刻コラボ特典(1)～(3)」 :*The player must update the game to version 6.1 to get all the benefits.'' :*Those who already unlocked Snow Cat, can't unlock it a second time. *'Benefits from Battle Cats' Some of the collab stages in Battle Cats have some rewards upon completion that the player can use in Annihilation City: *'' Clear Chapter 1 - Stage 1 to get 「ゆきにゃん」+「 狂乱の火の三つ子ニャンゼル」+「狂乱の光の三つ子ニャンゼル」; ''* Clear Chapter 1 - Stage 3 to get 「ビューティゆきにゃん」+「狂乱の水の三つ子ニャンゼル」+「狂乱の木の三つ子ニャンゼル」+「狂乱の闇の三つ子ニャンゼル」; *'' Clear Chapter 2 - Stage 1 to get 1 フクザワ. Downloading Battle Cats will reward 「ネコ（☆３）」 and 1 フクザワ. :*The benefits above can be received by tapping the red button on each stage.'' *'Cat Food Gift' Log in everyday to get 20 Cat Food. During this collab of course. 2015 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' Collaboration Gacha "Annihilation City" appears during this event period. By playing this Event Gacha, the player has a chance to get Mysterious Girl Yuki (謎の少女ユキ) and a new Uber Rare Cat Crazed Yuki (狂乱のユキ). :*''Notes: Using other Rare Cat Capsules will not discharge characters from Annihilation City, each charater will be discharged at a fixed probability, there are also other Cat Units can be dropped in this Collab Gacha.'' :*''Please switch to the Collab Gacha by tapping its icon on top of the "Rare Cat Capsule" screen.'' :*''If the Annihilation City Capsule does not appear, the player needs to update Battle Cats app to the latest version (5.1.0).'' *'Collaboration Stages' Reoccurring Chapters: :Annihilation City ~ Chapter 1 ~ (消滅都市　～第1章～) :Annihilation City ~ Chapter 2 ~ (消滅都市　～第2章～) :Annihilation City ~ Chapter 3 ~ (消滅都市　～第3章～) In addition, a new chapter was added: Takuya and Yuki Awakens! Stages, introducing Takuya and Yuki's True Form: "Takuya and Beauty Yuki" (require level 20 or above to evolve). This chapter will release in May 27th, 2016. *'Battle Cats benefits from "Annihilation City" app' Completing the Collaboration Quest during event period will reward the player: :Story quest 1 - Episode 4 「好きだからよ」 clear: Snow Cat (Special Cat) and 1 Rare Ticket :Collaboraion Quest 「（中級）にゃんこ軍団の秘密」 clear: XP +30000 :Collboration Quest 「（上級）侵略のにゃんこ軍団」 clear: 3 Silver Tickets :*''How to get Snow Cat in Battle Cats: :・ Go to Annihilation City menu screen'' → その他 (OTHER) (the button at the bottom right) → 特典 (BENEFITS) → にゃんこ大戦争復刻コラボ特典(1)～(3). :・ After tapping the button 「特典の受け取りはコチラ」'', go to Battle Cats app, the player will receive the character Snow Cat.'' *'Annihilation City benefits from "Battle Cats" app' :Chapter 1-1 clear: Limited Souls: "Snow Cat" (ゆきにゃん), "Crazed Triplet Fire Nyanzeru" (狂乱の火の三つ子ニャンゼル), "Crazed Triplet Light Nyanzeru" (狂乱の光の三つ子ニャンゼル) :Chapter 1-3 clear: Limited Souls: "Beauty Snow Cat" (ビューティゆきにゃん), "Crazed Triplet Water Nyanzeru" (狂乱の水の三つ子ニャンゼル), "Crazed Triplet Wood Nyanzeru" (狂乱の木の三つ子ニャンゼル), "Crazed Triplet Darkness Nyanzeru" (狂乱の闇の三つ子ニャンゼル) :Chapter 2-1 clear: 1 Fukuzawa (フクザワ) *'Collaboration Gifts' To celebrate the second collab, 20 Cat Food will be sent to each player. 2014 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' Annihilation City Gacha can be accessed by using the Gacha Switch button, playing this Gacha may unlock the Uber Rare Cat: "Mysterious Girl Yuki", player can also unlock Gold Cat, Neneko, Cat Base Mini and many other cats. First Gacha Discount Event is also excluded during the event. *'Collaboration Stages' Battle Cats: When player move to "Stories of Legend" (event stage) during event period, new collaboration stages appears: - 消滅都市　～第1章～ (Annihilation City ~Chapter 1~) - 消滅都市　～第1章～ (Annihilation City ~Chapter 2~) - 消滅都市　～第1章～ (Annihilation City ~Chapter 3~) (If the levels does not appear, player needs to update Battle Cats to the latest version - ver3.6.0) Time-limited stages appears, with the Timed Score feature. It's possible to win a scoring reward that has been set in each stage. Rewards can be seen in Stage Select screen, from the "scoring reward" (採点報酬) button at the bottom left. The rare character: Takuya and Yuki appears as an item drop with extremely rare probability. The more difficult stage cleared, more chance to get this character, in one shot if player uses Treasure Radar. *'Annihilation City benefits from "Battle Cats" app: ' In addition, benefits can be used in Annihilation City as clearing collaboration stages in Battle Cats: - "消滅都市 ～第1章～", Stage 1 clear: limited soul: "Snow Cat (ゆきにゃん yuki nyan)" - "消滅都市 ～第1章～", Stage 2 clear: limited soul: "Beauty Snow Cat (ビューティゆきにゃん byūti yuki nyan)" - "消滅都市 ～第2章～", Stage 2 clear: experience value + skills up materials. There is also a collaboration event in "Annihilation City" app *'Battle Cats benefits from "Annihilation City" app:' Story Quest of Annihilation City during event period, benefits can be used in Battle Cats as clearing collaboration stages: - "ストーリークエスト（1章4話）「好きだからよ」" clear: the Special Cat: "Snow Cat" - "コラボクエスト「（中級）にゃんこ軍団の秘密」" clear: XP+30000 - "コラボクエスト「（上級）侵略のにゃんこ軍団」" clear: Silver Ticket+3 List of Levels Annihilation City ~Chapter 1~ 消滅都市～第1章～ Annihilation City ~Chapter 2~ 消滅都市～第2章～ Annihilation City ~Chapter 3~ 消滅都市～第3章～ Takuya and Yuki Awakens! 開眼のタクヤとユキ (Kaigan no Takuya to Yuki) The Lost World 失われし世界, added in the 3rd collab, they are also timed Stages. City of Tamashii タマシイの都 Lost 消滅都市～ロストへ～ World of Heaven 天上の世界 Appears Japanese Version *May 29th, 2017 (11:00) to June 12th, 2017 (23:59) *April 24th, 2015 (14:00) to May 10th, 2015 (23:59) *May 20th, 2016 (14:00) to June 5th, 2016 (23:59) Gallery annihilation city event poster.jpg|1st Event Poster Annihilation City 2nd.jpg|2nd Event Poster annihilation city 2017.png|3rd Event Poster annihilation city collab event|Early event poster bnr_shoumetsu.png Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event Category:Collaboration